Free Bird
by koalting
Summary: <html><head></head>ONESHOT. "In another lifetime, if we met first …would you have chosen me over Natsume?"  The story of the Free bird and the Tame bird.</html>


**FREE BIRD**

**by koalting**

**DISCLAIMER: Tried giving Ruka a chance for romance with Mikan through oneshot. Hope you all love it. Please give reviews! Thanks! **

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>RUKA's POV<strong>_

**Since when did I start having feelings for you? Was it during the first time we met? **

**The day you first set foot in the academy? Do you still remember? Well I do. **

**Natsume had you pinned down to the couch. He was trying to use his alice on you and you were struggling to break free. **

**I didn't really feel sorry for you at that time. I was Natsume's best friend after all. I always had his back. **

**We (Natsume) had to escape immediately when Misaki-sensei came to your aid. Natsume hopped on to the eagle I was with and called out to me. **

**You probably didn't notice me back then. But I guess I already noticed you. I just didn't know it yet.**

**I stole a glance and looked your way. And for a split second, we looked into each others eyes before Natsume managed to pull me up beside him onto the eagle. **

**And then we flew away.**

**I thought that would be the last time I'd ever see you. But I guess I was wrong. **

**Later that day, Narumi-sensei introduced you to the whole class. We weren't so welcoming to say the least were we? **

**Is it too late to apologize? ***a smile crept on Ruka's face*

**You made a bet with Natsume. Of all people to cross paths with, you messed with Natsume - That's why you were sent to the Northern Woods. **

**But if it weren't for that bet between you and him, I probably wouldn't have had gotten the chance to see you up close. **

**You did kidnap me AND blackmailed me. ***Ruka smirked*

**Since when did we start becoming friends? I only had one friend when I entered the academy and that was Natsume. **

**To have Natsume as my friend, to be able to share his pains and sorrow, they were enough for me. **

**Natsume didn't smile, so I didn't. Natsume didn't laugh, so I didn't. Natsume didn't want to be friends with you, and so I didn't. **

**I didn't need anymore friends other than him. We both get each other and we were each other's family inside the academy. **

**But when you came along, something in Natsume changed. He didn't realize it at first but I did. **

**The air around him became softer, less tense. Natsume let his guard down whenever you're with him. **

**Whenever we hung out, I could tell Natsume was having fun – even though he didn't show it on the outside. **

**Seeing the way you changed Natsume, you managed to change me also. **

**I started to laugh. I started to have fun. I started making unforgettable memories with you and my new friends. **

**I finally understood what it feels like to have friends around you. It was all thanks to you. **

**You had this charm in you that draw people towards you. You believe in your friends and cheer them on when they're down. **

**Everyone couldn't help but like you. I started liking you. And of course, so did Natsume. **

**But at the same time, Natsume was looking out for me. Even though he liked you, he also knew how I felt about you.**

**Despite how hard I tried to keep my feelings a secret from everyone, from Natsume, and from you, my face always gave it away whenever I turned red or stutter at the sight of you. **

**No wonder Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai always teased me. **

*Ruka let out a small laugh when he remembered the teasing*

**Who could forget the Alice Festival? When Natsume shoved me towards you, I know he did it for me. **

**Because of that, I had the chance to dance with you and spend time with you alone. **

**We laughed as we held hands and danced to the music playing in the background. **

**Everything seemed so perfect that time. It was one of the best nights I ever had.**

**My elementary years were so wonderful. Every moment I spent with you was worth remembering and treasuring. **

**And the memories kept getting better and better as we went on to middle school. You, Me and Natsume together. **

**You no longer sported your usual pigtails like you did back in the elementary days. **

**Your bangs were swept to the side and you had your hair tied up in a ponytail. **

**You looked so beautiful each time I saw you and everyday my feelings for you grew. **

**You still called me **_**Ruka-pyon**_** and I liked it because only you called me that and I felt special.**

**By that time, I already knew you had feelings for Natsume and yet I still promised to give you my alice stone.**

**When you also promised to give yours to me, I knew you didn't have a single clue about the story behind the stone exchange – that it was a promise between two lovers - But I was okay with it. **

**Remember that night during the Alice Christmas Ball, when I kissed you on your cheek? **

**I told you it was our own little secret and up to now, no one knew; not even Natsume. Thank you for not telling. **

**Come high school and you looked even more stunning than before as you wore your long brunette hair down; no more ponytails nor pigtails. **

**My feelings for you didn't waver despite the fact that you and Natsume were now together. **

**Natsume needed you more than I did. And so I told him that it was okay. Okay for you and him to be together.**

**I had no right to get in between the two of you because you were fated to be together - even before the two of you were born. **

*****Ruka remembering the relationship between Mikan and Natsume's parents*

**I'd be lying of course if I said it didn't hurt me seeing the two of you together, because it did. **

*****Ruka placed his hand on his left chest and grasped it tightly*

**There was this pain in my heart that I could not understand. It felt like my heart was being crushed and stabbed at at the same time. **

**But seeing you and Natsume, the two most important people to me, so happy together, somehow I too felt happy and that lessened the pain I felt. **

**Was I lonely? I guess you could say that. Was I alone? No, I never was. It was because you and Natsume were always there beside me.**

**Do you remember the conversation we had the day before graduation?**

**I was seating alone on the grass near the river when you came up and sat down beside me. **

**We didn't talk really but instead we just watched the river flowing and its waters glistening. **

**Out of the blue, you told me you wanted to be a teacher at the academy. You wanted to be with children. **

**You wanted to teach them all there was about the world. You wanted to be the one they would run to, talk to and be asked for help for. **

**Then you asked me what I wanted to do once we graduated from the academy - what I wanted to be in the future.**

**I told you how my father wanted me to take his place and run his company. **

"_**And do YOU want to?"**_** I remember you asking me. **

"_**I dunno. I mean I love animals. I want to maybe build a veterinary hospital for them or something – but I know he'll never agree to that"**_**I replied.**

"_**So ask them! Ask your parents. I'm sure they'll understand how you feel. They love you after all. It's worth a try so just do it!"**_**you told me as you cheered me on.**

**And then from your pocket you pulled out a circle cardboard with strings attached to each side.**

**There was an image of a bird on one side and an empty bird cage on the other. **

"_**Do you know the story of the free bird and the tame bird"**_**you asked me.**

_**There was once a free bird that lived in a forest.**_

**You held the strings with both hands and showed me the side with a bird on it.**

_**One day, fate let the free bird meet another bird that was in a cage.**_

**And then you twist the strings and showed me the side with the empty bird cage.**

**As you told the story, you twist and turned the strings slowly alternating between the bird and the empty cage. **

_**The two birds fell in love with each other and they wanted to live together.**_

"_**O my love let us fly to the woods" cried the free bird**_

_**"Come hither, let us both live in the cage" the tame bird whispered.**_

_**"Among bars, where is there room to spread one's wings?" says the free bird**_

_**"Alas," cries the tame bird, "I should not know where to sit perched in the sky."**_

**At this point you twisted the cardboard in a fast phase that the bird was now inside the cage.**

_**There love is intense with longing, but they never can fly wing to wing.**_

_**Through the bars of the cage they look, and vain is their wish to know each other.**_

_**They flutter their wings in yearning, and sing, "Come closer, my love!"**_

_**The free bird cries, "It cannot be, I fear the closed doors of the cage."**_

_**The tame bird whispers, "Alas, my wings are powerless and dead."**_

**As you ended your story, you stop twisting the strings and showed me the side with the empty bird cage faced up. **

**I really didn't get it at first, why you told me that story.**

"_**We are all like birds.."**_**you began. **

"_**Birds are meant to spread their wings and fly. To be free and discover the world around them as much as they want.. They don't belong in a cage"**_** you said to me. **

"_**You're saying I'm like the tamed bird?" **_**I asked you.**

"_**Well are you?"**_**you snapped back. **

**I didn't know what to say. You always knew what to say when it came to teaching people about life. I remained quiet and looked at the river. **

"_**Think about it Ruka-pyon"**_**you said to me as you slowly stood up.**

"_**Here" **_**You said as you gave me the small cardboard on your hand.**

"_**This Thaumatrope belonged to my mother. She gave this to Narumi-sensei who gave it to me."**_

"_**Now I'm giving this to you Ruka-pyon. Take care of this for me"**_ **you smiled and then you left.**

**I realized what you later meant with your story. I was too shy to step out of my comfort zone. Too afraid to walk the earth alone and follow my dreams. **

**I was always following what my parents wanted for me. I even followed Natsume here to the academy. You were right. I was just like a tamed bird.**

**But you… you were the Free Bird. **

**A free spirit that goes wherever the wind takes you. And for a moment, the wind took you to me. To help the tamed bird spread its wings. **

**Ah yes, that's why I fell in love with you. I fell because you were you. **

**It was all thanks to you that I followed my dreams and became a veterinary doctor and never regretted it once.**

**After leaving the academy I started my own clinic and I never looked back since then.**

**And you followed yours as well when you became an elementary teacher at the academy. **

**I saw you again at your wedding. You and Natsume both looked so happy. You were glowing and were the most radiant bride I've ever seen. **

**It was nighttime and I was seating alone at the garden bench far away from the reception where the guest were all dancing and having a good time. **

**The fire flies kept me company when you came along and sat beside me. **

**I congratulated you and Natsume and wished you all the best. **

**You thanked me told me it was time for me to settle down also.**

**I just smiled and took out the thaumatrope that you gave me a long time ago. **

"_**Thank you"**_**I said to you.**

"_**For what?"**_**you asked me.**

"**For everything…"** **I said back and after a long pause, **

**I finally managed to say "I LOVE YOU.."** **to you. It was almost in a whisper but you heard it anyways. **

"**I LOVE YOU TOO RUKA-PYON"** **you stood up, touched the side of my face and gave me a kiss on the forehead.**

**I smiled when you said those words to me. I knew you would say that. And I knew it was a different kind of love than what you felt for Natsume. But it was enough for me. **

**And just before you left, I asked you something. I just had to ask that before I fully lost you to my best friend. **

"_**In another lifetime, if we met first …would you have chosen me over Natsume?"**_

"_**I would. In a heartbeat."**_** You said and you disappeared into the dark. **

**I was left there in the garden. Twisting and turning the thaumatrope, flipping between the image of a bird and an empty cage. Smiling. **

**The last time I saw you was when I held your hand on your deathbed. I kissed your forehead and gently stroked your hair. **

**Everyone was there. Natsume, our old classmates and even Narumi-sensei who was already old at that time. **

**You told me how happy you were that you met me. That I was one of the most important people in your life and that you never regretted getting to know me. **

**I didn't say anything because you already know how I felt. Teardrops fell from my eyes and you wiped them away. **

**I loved you from the first day we met in the academy up to that fateful day where you finally closed your eyes for the last time. **

**I love you and will always do. Forever. **

*****Tears were rolling down Ruka's cheeks. He was seating on his wheelchair when he slowly bent down and laid a large bouquet of flowers beside the tombstone that read:*

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF**

**HYUUGA-SAKURA MIKAN.**

_**A loving Wife, Mother and Friend.**_

*Ruka slowly went back up and sunk back on his wheelchair. He took one last look around him. Not far from him were his limo, his driver and private nurse standing nearby.

"**I have lived a fulfilled life. I am no longer the tamed bird that I was when we first met.."** Ruka whispered to himself as he slowly closed his eyes for the last time.

With his eyes still closed, he saw rays of bright lights. The image of a big eagle was coming towards him. Riding on top of it was a silhouette of a little girl.

When it came nearer, Ruka realized that standing in front of him was a 10-year old girl with brunette pigtails and a pair of olive eyes.

She extended her hand towards Ruka and as Ruka reached for it; he realized he was no longer the 80 year old man that he was when he woke up this morning.

He was the 10-year old blonde boy with sapphire eyes that once had fallen in love with the girl in front of him.

"_**Let's fly together, Ruka-pyon"**_said Mikan. "_**Let's both be free birds"**_

Ruka grasped Mikan's hand and mounted the eagle.

"_**Free Birds…"**_Ruka smiled and they disappeared into the sunset.

* * *

><p>End of oneshot. Thanks for reading! Please do give reviews :)<p>

check out my other story: Omiai.


End file.
